Defeat In Victory
by GhostPhoenix
Summary: "While there is victory in defeat, the same can be said with defeat in victory." Based on a rival battle in Emerald version. Slight Ruby/Sapphire.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the ideas of Pokémon.

So, I've been playing Pokémon on an emulator on my laptop at school, and I can honestly say I've become obsessed with it all over again. So, scroll down, read my words, and have fun.

-Line break-

Defeat In Victory

_While there is victory in defeat, the same can be said with defeat in victory. There is never true victory or true victory, as victories can contain defeats and losses, and vise versa._

I withdraw my Combusken, the creature having been victorious in the battle it had just fought. Seeming close to tears, the brunette standing in front of me allows her jaw to drop, staring in disbelief. After what feels like an eternity, she closes her mouth, this time she clenches her teeth, then sighs, the tension in her body seeming to disappear as she reached to her belt for a Pokéball, returning her own companion to its capsule as well. A slight smile plays her lips as she holds the ball close, whispering to it inaudible words of praise, before hooking back on her belt, and turning back to me, the same warm smile plastered on her face.

"It seems like your Pokémon really loves you." Her expression changed, yet again, to one of disappointment as she cast a downward glance at the ground. "But… it looks like I've still got quite a ways to go to catch up to you, Brendan." At this point, I feel hatred for myself. How could I make such a good friend of mine feel so terrible?

"We've both come so far since the beginning of our journey." She's now looking to the clouds, appearing to find comfort in them, rather than searching for it in my eyes, as she had been trying to do since I dealt the final blow. "And… And you know what?" She paused, taking an intake of breath, and I did the same, remaining silent otherwise, so as not to interrupt her.

"I'm not giving up." She looked into my eyes again, a look of determination, taking the place of, but not completely masking, the sadness in her own blue orbs. "Next time we meet, I'm going to beat you." I smirked, covering up my own sadness. I knew that deep down, despite her defeat, she was still the same old May.

"Is that so?" I challenge. "Well, then I'm just gonna have to try even harder to make sure that I stay one step ahead of you." She nodded vigorously, giving another, this time obviously forced, smile before turning away.

She began walking away, bringing her bike with her, and right as she threw one leg over, she continued without turning back to me. "I don't know when we'll see each other again."

This was true. When you're traveling, you never know when you're going to see the people you love again. You don't know when you're going home, or if you'll ever really be back home. "Yeah…" I breathed, the realization hitting me like a punch to the nose. I glance at the ground, looking up to see her riding off on her bike.

"M… May!" I yelled, sticking out a hand, as if to reach for her, though she was already far from my grasp.

"Hey! Brendan!" It was then that Scott walked up - obscuring my view of May - his weird polo T-shirt and sunglasses looking strange as ever. "It's obvious you beat that trainer back there." He gave a side-smile and a quick thumbs-up. "Her face was all red and she seemed to be crying." My face instantly fell.

"C… Crying…?" I question, staring at him, dumbfounded. He didn't seem to hear me, and he continued speaking.

"Did you really beat her that bad? You just show no mercy!" His words weigh on my heart, making me feel even more guilty than I already did. "Anyway, I have to go, but I'll be seeing you." Without another word, he walked past me, leaving me standing in a daze.

"May… I'm so sorry…" I muttered. Right then and there, I could have died and been better off than I was knowing that I had caused May harm. The tears began rolling down my own face, though I fought against it, it did nothing to quiet my sobs. "I'm so… sorry…"

_I promise, I'll be there to pick up the pieces. And if you cry even a single tear, I promise I'll cry, too._


End file.
